gta_ivfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Missões crossover
Missões crossover são missões onde encontra os 3 protagonistas,cada missão crossover de cada jogo mostra as visões dos protagonistas. Missões crossover # gta iv blow your cover(cruza com buyers market) # gta tlad buyers market(cruza com blow your cover) # gta tlad diamonds in the rough(cruza com frosting in the cake e faz um crossover menor com taking in the trash) # gta tbogt frosting in the cake(cruza com diamonds in the rough e faz um crossover menor com taking in the trash) # gta iv three leaf clover(cruza com i luv lc) # gta tbogt i luv lc(cruza com three leaf clover) # gta iv museum piece(cruza com collectors item e com not so fast) # gta tlad collectors item(cruza com museum piece e com not so fast) # gta tbogt not so fast(cruza com museum piece e com collectors item) Missões crossover menores Missões crossover menores ê a mesma coisa da missão crossover,mas Missões crossover menores não mostra os protagonistas,por exemplo: # gta iv taking trash(faz um crossover menor com frosting in the cake e diamonds in the rough)-nessa missão você deve recolher os diamantes que johnny deixou escondidos nos sacos de lixo na missão diamonds in the rough,você encontra luca e seus parceiros,johnny não aparece nessa missão mas ê mencionado # gta iv no love lost(cruza com it's war)-nessa missão niko mata Jason Michaels,o chefe da missão ê Mikhail Faustin,niko persegue Jason enquanto os The Lost MC esta numa guerra # gta tlad it's war(cruza com no love lost)-nessa missão os The Lost MC esta numa guerra enquanto niko persegue Jason # gta iv no way on the subway(cruza com was it worth it?)-nessa missão niko mata Jim Fitzgerald,o chefe da missão ê Ray boccino,niko persegue Jim Fitzgerald enquanto os The Lost MC esta numa guerra # gta tlad was it worth it?(cruza com no way on the subway)-nessa missão os The Lost MC esta numa guerra enquanto niko persegue Jim Fitzgerald # gta iv Deconstruction for Beginners(cruza com For the Man Who Has Everything)-nessa missão niko e playboy x vão a local de construção de yusuf amir em castle gardens começar uma guerra enquanto luis faz o trabalho de yusuf amir # gta tbogt For the Man Who Has Everything(cruza com Deconstruction for Beginners)-nessa missão luis faz o trabalho de yusuf amir enquanto niko e playboy x vão a local de construção de yusuf amir em castle gardens começar uma guerra curiosidades * todas as missões crossover do gta tbogt são dadas por tony ** mas a unica missão crossover não dada a tony,ê o For the Man Who Has Everything,alem de ser um crossover menor *** For the Man Who Has Everything tambem ê a unica missão crossover menor do gta tbogt * quase todas as missões crossover principais são relacionadas a diamantes * as unicas missões que aparecem 3 protagonistas de uma vez são:I Luv Lc,Museum Piece, Collectors Item, e Not So Fast ** embora no gta tlad não tem missão que cruza com I Luv Lc *** esse ê o motivo do johnny não aparecer no three leaf clover * algumas missões crossover de cada jogo tem dialogos diferentes por exemplo: ** em three leaf clover luis diz:Luis...but this ain't such a good idea bro em portugues ê:Luis ... mas esta não é uma idéia boa bro,em i luv lc luis diz assim:It's Luis, man. I don't think that's such a good idea em portugues ê:É Luis,man. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia * se completar a missão museum piece o jogador ira ganhar uma conquista Impossible Trinity traduzindo:Impossível Trindade,a versão da conquista no gta tlad esta ausente mas a conquista voltou em gta tbogt com um nome diferente diamonds forever traduzindo:diamantes para sempre ** a conquita Impossible Trinity referese a 3 protagonistas aparecer de uma vez video Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do gta iv Categoria:Missões do gta tlad Categoria:Missões do gta tbogt Categoria:Crossovers